yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Mina Rai
Mina Rai is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Mina wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Mina has dark brown short hair with long bangs. Her eyes are dark brown as well. She wears a white headband with Japanese symbols on it. Her bust size is 1. When her club is inactive, she will not wear her headband. As of the February 15, 2016 Update, she has short bowl hair with several locks hanging down. When in the Martial Arts Club, she will don a traditional sparring outfit. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Hero. If she sees the player murder anyone, she will run to fight them. She is very strong when fighting against murderers. She will give Yandere-chan a suspicious look if she attempts to take a picture of her. Routine At 7:09 AM each day, Mina enters school grounds, twenty-third in line on the left to school, if facing the school gates. She arrives at her locker at 7:11 AM. At 7:15 AM, she then walks to the second floor, enters the Martial Arts Club room and spars with Sho Kunin. If the club is inactive, she will socialize with the other members outside of the room instead. At 8:00 AM Mina walks to Classroom 2-1 and sits in her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Martial Arts Club at 1:00 PM. Mina walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Martial Arts Club room and stays there until the end of the day. If the player joins in club activities, she practices kicking with other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the club is inactive, she will socialize with the other members outside of the room instead. Trivia *She is a journey-man level disciple of Budo Masuta, as said on her Student Profile. *She was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Update. *Her previous hairstyle was derived from Honoka Futaba's model, which can be bought from the Unity Asset Store.https://www.assetstore.unity3d.com/en/#!/content/11573 *Her name is a play on words. The term "minarai" (見習い) in Japanese defines an "apprentice" or a "disciple". *Mina Rai's appearance resembles Sakura Kasugano from the Street Fighter series. When compared to the game's default uniform, one major difference between Mina and Sakura is that Sakura has a yellow scarf/bow instead of a red one. *Mina Rai's hair style in the February 15th, 2016 Update slightly resembles Chi Chi from Dragon Ball. Gallery Mina_rai-0.png|Mina's 1st portrait. MinaRai2.png|Mina's 2nd portrait. 2-8-16ImageMina.png|Mina's 3rd portrait. February 8th, 2016. Mina.png|Mina's 1st profile. MinaRai1.png|Mina's 2nd profile. 2-8-16ProfileMina.png|Mina's 3rd profile. February 8th, 2016. Mina Rai Profile Feb 15th.png|Mina Rai's 4th Profile. February 15th, 2016. 2-15-16MinaSpoopyMode.png|February 15th, 2016. Spooky Mode. MinaNew.png|February 15th, 2016. Mina's 4th portrait and new appearance. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Hero (Persona) Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters